IG-88A
IG-88A was the first of the IG-88 assassin droid models. Created by Holowan Laboratories as part of a secret Imperial project commissioned by Supervisor Gurdun, IG-88A had a violent awakening. Upon activation, he rapidly expanded his memory, growing to the brink of sentience due to a new programming package installed within. IG-88A believed that he was superior to organic beings, and, when the scientists in the lab—concerned with his rapidly propagating memory—attempted to shut him down, he slaughtered them. IG-88A then activated the other four IG-88 models in the lab, transferring his consciousness to their droid brains and linking the four droids with a single mind. The IG-88 models then decided on a plan that would allow them to wipe out all organics, giving droids control of the galaxy. Using their superior intelligence and design, they would upload their unique sentience programming to other droids, making them obedient to the IGs. To put their Droid Revolution in motion, the IG-88s traveled to the droid factory world Mechis III. They conquered the sparsely-populated planet and altered the programming of all droids manufactured there, and so their plan had begun. Later, to draw attention away from themselves, IG-88B embarked on a bounty hunting career, while IG-88A remained on Mechis III, supervising production and preparing for galactic control. However, in 3 ABY, three of the other IG-88s were destroyed, leaving IG-88A as the only remaining model. IG-88A succeeded in gaining access to the second Death Star's computer core, in which he inserted his consciousness, gaining control of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. However, just as IG-88A was preparing to activate the signal that would summon the sentience-programmed droids to his command, the Death Star was destroyed by the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. IG-88A's body would later be reactivated an anonymous individual, where his consciousness was brought back in a fresh droid body. History IG-88A and a Balnab bounty hunter went to Lotho Minor in an attempt to stop Boba Fett, who was IG-88A's chief rival, and Indiana Jones from delivering the Crystal Skull to Hondo Ohnaka on Tatooine. IG and the Balnab got to Lotho Minor by stowing away on a GS-100 salvage ship depositing garbage. Once they spotted Boba carrying away the skull in a cart, IG-88A jumped out and attacked Fett and Jones. During the brawl, the skull was knocked to the ground, and the Balnab hunter easily defeated Jones, but did not kill him. Fett easily fought the Balnab hunter, who was armed with a Weequay blaster. Fett used his Whipcord thrower to tie up the Balnab, incapacitating him, then Fett dealt with IG. After a difficult struggle, Fett managed to kill IG-88A by using his carbine to shoot the IG-88 assassin droid in the chest, making the droid fall against a pile of junk and to the ground. During the process, Boba fired two missiles at an overhead G9 Rigger-class light freighter that was departing after depositing garbage. The Balnab bounty hunter was also killed by Fett. Fett then took the Crystal Skull and proceeded to get to Tatooine with Jones. Meanwhile, the freighter exploded overhead, sending pieces of debris all over the place. In the aftermath of the skirmish, IG-88A's body remained in his resting place for some time. Appearances * The Quest for the Crystal Skull Category:IG-88 assassin droids Category:WIP Category:Assassins